Boku Wa Soba Ni Iru Yo
by Dania3392
Summary: SasuHina fanfiction/Canon setting/Oneshoot


SasuHina Fanfiction

 **BOKU WA SOBA NI IRU YO**

::

::

 _'Aku mencintaimu Sakura...'_

 **TES !  
**

'Naruto-kun'

::

::

"JUHO SOSHIKEN !"

Sebuah pohon besar tumbang setelah Hinata melancarkan jutsunya beberapa kali. Nafasnya terengah, peluh mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Kata-kata Naruto yang tak sengaja ia dengar terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _'Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini?'_

Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan mencoba menetralkan segala emosi yang berbaur di hatinya. Cakra biru yang membentuk kepala singa di sekitar tangannya perlahan memudar dan hilang. Di susul dengan menghilangnya garis-garis byakugan dari kedua mata bulan miliknya. Tangan kanan Hinata bergerak memegang dada kirinya sendiri. Rasanya masih begitu sakit dan menyesakkan. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih bersikukuh untuk menahan air matanya.

 _'Nande?_ '

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

Angin mulai berhembus kencang meniup helaian raven pemuda yang datang. Beberapa awan hitam mulai menggulung di atas Konoha dan membuat beberapa tempat menjadi redup tertutup awan.

"S-sasu-ke-kun!"

Mata lavender itu membulat ketika berhadapan dengan tatapan dingin pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. Mata onyx yang seakan menyeretnya dalam kegelapan membuat sang souke beringsut ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat latihan klan Uchiha?" tanyanya datar.

 _'Tempat latihan?'_

Yang Hinata tahu, ia hanya berlari dan terus berlari membawa rasa sesak yang menusuk di hatinya. Melompati pohon demi pohon hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di tempat ini. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika hutan tempat ia melampiaskan emosinya adalah hutan tempat latihan klan Uchiha.

"Go-gome Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya..."

Entah apa yang terbesit di pikirannya, hanya saja Hinata merasa perlu meluapkan semua perasaan aneh yang menyesakan hatinya dengan bertarung. Ya, mungkin pertarungan akan menjadi pelampiasaan yang tepat dan membuat sakit di hatinya menghilang.

"Sasuke-kun. Bertarunglah denganku, Onegai!"

::

::

Apa dirinya selemah ini?

Apa hanya ini kekuatannya?

Nafas Hinata terengah, segala serangan dan jutsu sudah ia lancarkan, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil menyentuh tubuh satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu sedikitpun. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali belum beranjak satu langkahpun dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Ia kalah telak. Padahal sedari tadi Sasuke tak mengeluarkan satu jutsupun, yang ia lakukan hanya menghindar dan menghalau serangannya.

Udara semakin terasa mencekam dan angin masih bertiup kencang menerbangkan dedauan, meniup surai indigo dan raven secara bersamaan. Kumpulan awan mendungpun sudah bertambah banyak tinggal menunggu beberapa saat untuk menumpahkan hujan.

"Ku rasa ini sudah cukup!" Sasuke kembali berujar datar namun kali ini terdengar lebih tegas.

Tidak, ia belum boleh menyerah, sekali lagi Hinata memegang dada kirinya dan sialnya rasa sesak itu masih saja menikam. "Belum, ini belum cukup."

Kembali Hinata melancarkan serangan tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke bisa mematahkan jutsu Hinata dengan mudah dan Hinata kembali tersungkur ketanah.

 _'Apa aku gadis yang selemah ini? Apa perasaan dan hatiku juga selemah ini?'_

Hinata mulai bangkit kembali meski kakinya sudah bergetar karena tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Seluruh badannya mulai terasa berat, karena ia sudah mencapai titik kelelahannya. Jika saja yang ia hadapi adalah musuh, mungkin dirinya sudah mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang.

"Sekali lagi!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu terus memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga yang masih berjuang di hadapannya. Sejak awal ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis keras kepala yang bersikeras untuk bertarung dengannya. Entah apa tujuannya.

Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba menyerang dengan serangan yang mulai melemah. Tidak. Ini masih belum cukup, dan Hinatapun mengerahkan semua cakra yang tersisa pada serangan terakhirnya.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan iba saat Sasuke melihat Hinata berjuang sekeras itu. Tapi kenapa mata bulan itu terlihat sedih?

JUKEN !

' _Oi... Hinata...(naruto tersenyum)_

 _'Naruto-kun...'_

 **SRAK !  
**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit saat tubuhnya kembali terlempar ke tanah. Hinata mencoba bangkit tapi kakinya sudah terasa tak bertulang.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Sakura'_

Seharusnya Hinata sadar, jika ia tak bisa memiliki Naruto lagi. Seharusnya ia sadar jika dirinya dan Naruto tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Seharusnya ia sadar jika ada orang lain yang lebih baik untuk mendampinginya. Seharusnya ia sadar itu, ya seharusnya. Tapi sayangnya Hinata terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Setetes air hujan mulai jatuh di hadapan Hinata dengan disusul ribuan tetes air lainnya kemudian menjadi hujan yang begitu deras. Apa langit sedang menangis untuknya? Untuk rasa sesak di hatinya?

Cukup, Hinata benar-benar sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Pada akhirnya Hinata memilih menumpahkan segala emosi yang menyesakkan dengan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa di tengah derasnya hujan.

Entah mengapa Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kepiluan Hinata dalam diam. Satu hal yang ia tahu, air hujan sekalipun tak akan mampu menutupi air mata yang keluar dari mata bulan itu.

::

::

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengernyit merasakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Pandangannya masih berkabut, tapi seiring kesadarannya kembali, ruangan tempat ia berbaring terlihat semakin jelas.

Hinata menoleh kekiri dan kekanan memastikan, hingga iris lavendernya menangkap sebuah lambang klan Uchiha di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dengan sedikit menahan pusing di kepalanya Hinata mencoba bangun dan duduk di atas Futon. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, hingga ia sadar jika pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kimono putih dan bersih.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah yang tenang tapi menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang besar. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Pemuda itu kini duduk di hadapannya meletakan secangkir minuman hangat di sisi futon.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Hinata pelan, membuat sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk di garis bibir pemuda itu setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau menangis lalu tak sadarkan diri. Ku kira ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. Tapi syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

Kepala Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya bertautan di atas pangkuannya, ia merasa bersalah atas yang telah ia lakukan. Sejujurnya saat ini ia seolah merasa seperti seorang pengkhianat, melupakan orang yang kini ada bersamanya dan hanya memikirkan pemuda yang tak mungkin lagi di milikinya.

"Dan Pakaianmu basah, jadi aku menggantinya." Tangan pemuda di hadapannya tergerak mengengam lembut kedua tangan Hinata. Melihat wajah sendu dan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata benar-benar membuat siksaan tersendiri baginya. "Apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat aneh, itu membuatku benar-benar cemas?" tanyanya lagi.

 _'Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?'_

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, katakanlah? Karena apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku... akan akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Cukup. Hinata membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda di hadapannya. ia menangis memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ya ia merasa bodoh, memikirkan pemuda lain yang tak mencintainya dan melupakan jika ia punya seseorang yang mencintai dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun. Berjanjilah, untuk selalu mempertahankanku apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika aku mencoba untuk pergi sekalipun, berjanjilah untuk terus mempertahankanku. Berjanjilah! Berjanjilah!"

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan perkataan Hinata dan apa yang telah membuat istrinya berbicara demikian, hanya saja, saat ini ada satu hal yang ia tahu...

"Apapun yang terjadi. Aku, tak akan pernah melepasmu. Selamanya aku akan selalu bersamamu."

::

::

::

 **End**

a/n: FF yang draf-nya sudah ku buat sebelum 'FuNoMo'. Jadi harap di maklumi jika masih sangat berantakan.

Semoga suka^^

Dan_


End file.
